A Collection
by HoloObssession
Summary: Reborn is a woman, and Harlina Potter at that. Not that it is important. She is as she is now, but simply didn't expect this. This is a fanfiction of Let them Live (Gods do not love) and posted with permission. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction inspired by** _ **Let them Live(Gods do not Love)**_ **by wolfsrainrules, it is amazing.** _ **Read it**_ **.**

 **BTW thank you for the permission!**

 **Don't own anything in this work, perhaps … MAYBE, A VERY BIG MAYBE the romance between Reborn and Skull/Ra**

 **I like femReborns**

 **BTW the song is from cross Ange, I like it, and this is a OC insert into Cross Ange, as in was the first life and then came the Harry Potter one, where time travel into the past happens, Voldie is dead and it isn't really touched up on much, basically the whole chebang.**

 **A Collection**

The surprising thing that happened, after Sekhmet's ascension as the Donna of the Vongola, was that Reborn casually informed Sekhmet that he would leave for some time. With that he disappeared. Leaving behind no way of contacting him, it hadn't worried Sekhmet and her father at first. But when he didn't return after a month, it started to creep up into them. For Reborn was _theirs._

- **Reborn**

She was exhausted, she missed Blaise and Daphne. It had been over 50 years since she had seen them. So, she just joyfully informed the two, that she was able to contact them now and that she was excited to meet them.

Sometime later that week, two near silent pops where heard, rushing, though she would never admit it, if asked, towards her front door. It was opening already, Blaise stepped in, covering Daphne whom was probably checking for other living people, wand raised and shield active. She could only approve. "Blaise. Daphne." Her smile seemed to stretch too far on her face. She hadn't smiled like that in years. "What did your Godfather do to Professor Snape?" came the terse reply, as suspicious as ever, she could only smile at that, "He lured Snape towards the womping Willow and nearly committed murder through Remus." The wand had been lowered in a flash and then she was surrounded by the scent of Pinewood and Coffee, a combination that was purely Blaise. Daphne joined in just a moment later bringing with her the scent of Apple blossoms and Cherrypie. She seemed to not have left her addiction behind.

- **Ra/Skull**

He had always been confused by Reborn, something had simply been off about him. He certainly acted like a man but that seemed wrong just so wrong. He had certainly been annoyed, he had made sure of that, but he still had taken him by the scruff of his neck. It was amusing when she did that, it had pulled him out his apathy ever so slightly. And then the 'training' began. He had known how to do those things but it had been interesting, to see Reborn become frustrated by his 'incompetence'.

He had asked him once before the day found out, oh what a joyful day it had been, his little Lioness was back, years ago. He had found his answer odd, "Idiot, there are far too few clouds in this world. And you need it." With that he had left, to go who knows where.

The other Acrobaleno had warmed up towards him through the missions they had together, and he slightly to them. Reborn had been warmer then, like the sun his flames embodied, softer too after a year of constant contact with each other, through that he had preferred Reborn and still did, for bringing his daughter back to him, however unintentional it had been. The man had his gratitude. Though his flames reminded him of something … a song? As if he had felt them once before.

- **Memory START**

Ra's head tilted, ever so slightly, to the side as he felt a disturbance in the fabric of space it originated from the Nile. Sitting upright he made his way towards it, through the sleeping Castle.

 _Hajimari no hikari Kirali... kirali_

 _Owari no hikari Lulala lila_

Hearing the strange way, the song fell spilled forth from the woman's mouth, the language all together strange but still enjoyable.

 _Kaesan el ragna_

 _Suna dokei wo_

He stepped through the foliage into the river, where the human stood, her face and body so very different to that of his people. Her hair so very dark, it reminded him of the beak of the Ibis, that seemed to populate the Nile banks.

 _Toki …_

The slosh of water, was finally heard by the woman, turning around as fast as the human could, light seemed to pulse under the human's skin, reminding him of the sun at dusk. How had she received these flames was unknown to him. For she was not one of his people. Her eyes were a shock of green. Bright, nearly glowing in the light of Dawn. And then she was gone, only leaving the sound of two great Stones colliding with one another behind.

But he would forget this, slowly, in the coming years of joy, and then later on he wouldn't think of the human anymore, for it brought up memories of his newly dead daughter.

- **Memory END**

But that _child_ had already decided that they would be the new Acrobaleno and he had grown cold, flames that had been so warm towards them, him, seemed to freeze and curl into his being. That had shaken him out of his apathy completely. The anguished growl that had reminded him of his daughter, had torn at his very being, then quietened. The shrunken, stiff body of the hitman had turned and left for a long while.

And he wouldn't let that happen again, Reborn was one of _his_ and he would find him. And return to where he belonged. A snarl left his mouth.

- **Annual Vongola Ball Ra POV**

He was feeling testy, Reborn had informed them via a letter, written on parchment, that he would attend, and the ball had begun hours ago, the sun already long since fallen, and Reborn hadn't been sighted or felt by himself or the others, his flames were roiling inside of him carefully contained, as not to let his ire show.

Seeing as dancing was required, he moved to one of the balconies as not to be asked to do exactly that, his daughter was in a similar mood, not that she showed it as easily as he. For once. Though standing on the balcony that he had just walked in on, was a beautiful woman, humming some sort of melody that he had heard before thousands of years ago, seemingly not having heard him.

Moving towards her, he put a hand on her relaxed shoulder. Sun flames seemingly burst from her, surely gathering the attention of the others. They were achingly familiar. They were Reborns, his own reacting to his … hers? Enveloping him, he was taller than him, for once, confusingly so, usually the hitman was the same height as he. His arms wound around Reborns waist pulling him against himself. Reborn let Ra.

Ra nuzzled Reborns head slightly, before laying his head onto the other's head. "Evening Ra," His voice a pleasingly low alto that was ever so slightly warm "now let me go." A low rumbling growl swelled up in his chest, arms tightening, "I do not think so," eyes uncommonly dark glowing in the dark "you were gone far too long." a low sigh was heard, before he relaxed in his arms.

- **Hours Later**

"Reborn, why were you dressed like a woman?" an amused smirk stretched Burgundy painted lips "Really now, I thought you found out already." Green eyes crinkled up in amusement "No." came the somewhat angry reply of Sekhmet, features gentling a bit "Brat, I am one." Was the response, Ra snorted a bit in amusement before glaring at any of the males and females, outside of his daughter, in the room, nuzzling Reborns neck and tightening his hold on her.

"Ra, get your hands of me, you overgrown cat!" came the annoyed order, his reply to that was ghosting his lips over a particularly sensitive spot, making her shiver, and wrap his flames possessively around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: have you read** _ **Let the live (Gods do not love)**_ **yet? If not … reeeaaaad it. I assure you it will be enjoyable. Because it's amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own KHR; nor really anything but MAYBE the romance.**

 **A Collection**

 **Meeting and Training**

– **Harlina/Renato Sinclair**

Harlina wanted to plant her face into the table permanently, only the reputation she had amassed kept her from doing that. That purple haired kid was simply exhausting. Reminding her of the Creevy Brothers, when they were younger, far too much. Though even that seemed to be the wrong way to describe him.

Years ago, when she had found out that she had flames that could heal, well she had been overjoyed. Entering the magical world, and with Goblin made forgeries, managed to get into healer training. She had flourished, to her happiness. And through hard work and skill she received her Healer certificate. She could have stayed in the magical world, specifically in Britain, but the freedom of having a choice … it drove her to travel. And so, she ended up in Italy.

Harlina really wanted to leave this meeting, the Giglio Nero's Donna's flames where oppressive against her own. Probing, searching for a weakness in her shield. Suppressing a frown on her glamoured features, she ignored the flames to the best of her abilities.

The headache caused by the sky, didn't abate through the meeting. Gritting her teeth, the cloud, eyed her through his helmet, for a moment before once again ignoring the others. Or so it seemed for her. Moving a tiny curl of her magic towards her temples, trying to sooth her pain. It worked if only slightly.

"Would you like some tea Signore Sinclair?" the question startled her out of her reverie, eyeing Fong for a moment before tilting her head in affirmative. The martial artist's lips quirked upwards, if only slightly, in amusement at her action. Pulling out a cup, from her breast pocket, she gave it to the man. Pulling a thermos out of his voluminous sleeves, he opened it, and poured her some. After taking it back and checking it for any additives she thanked him. He just smiled serenely at her. Ignoring the huffy lightning was amusing, he needed to work on his people skills. He would enjoy talking with Hermione, she was sure of that.

After sipping at the tea for some time, it reminded her of home. It made her want to vomit. _'Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan! Can we go play in the park?'_ suppressing a shudder of pain at that memory, she put the cup on the table. That blond man was quite a bother "Signora Mirch," she purred, slightly infuriated "if you could be so kind as to reign in your _partner_ , I would be _ever_ so grateful." The slight flush on Mirch's face was well worth it, the punting of the blond, Colonello, was very much so worth it.

The meeting was over soon after, stalking out of the room, her headache abated. She wanted to laugh hysterically. That tea had been a bad idea. Stalking towards her Buick Skylark she noticed that De Mort's motorcycle was next to hers, sitting on it, the Stuntman seemed to be deep in thought.

"De Mort," the startled shriek of the cloud was comical, she wanted to laugh in amusement "we will meet in the Riserva Naturale della Vale dell'Aniene, in 48 hours. If you are not there, I will find you and drag you by your ears to Venice." Having said her piece, she entered her car and drove off. Not bothering to hear the answer of the cloud.

He wouldn't be like her, stumbling around in the dark, like she did during the war. Look at what she had ended up as. The greatest Hitwoman of this time. He shouldn't have to bound like she had been.

 **-Ra/Skull**

The Hitman's order amused him ever so slightly. Now should he go or not … it probably would be entertaining enough. Very well, he might as well. His flames reminded him of Egypt at dusk. Beautiful flames, quite powerful for a human. He wanted to bask in them and rip them to pieces all at once.

That wouldn't do though. No, he had to control himself. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly. Eyes closed under his helmet, started the bike and drove off. The feel of Sinclair's flames still strong in his memory. The want to claim him was quickly suppressed. He would just die, like _they_ did. Repressing his Sky flames even further, he concentrated on driving.

 **48 hours later**

When he felt Reborn's presence, well concealed, suddenly appeared behind him he didn't react. The swell of Sun Flames, made it hard for him. He had to finish, whatever this would be, soon. And if it meant annoying the Sun as much as possible, he would do that.

Only Ra would find out, that even if the Hitman was terribly annoyed or even angry at him, he wouldn't quit. As if his actions against the Hitman where taken as encouragement. And that will behind those flames never faded, only flaring brighter and brighter each time.

Finally having enough, he asked through gritted teeth, the Hitman had an evil imagination "Why do you bother Sinclair?" said man was calmly sitting on a warm rock, lazily blinked at him "Idiot," as the Sun had dubbed him, fondly, if the curl of flames was anything to go by "you're a civilian and a cloud at that. There are far too few clouds in the mafia." Disengaging from the exercise he had been doing, it was amusingly easy, for someone like him. Renato stood, stretched and walked off into the forest. Before his presence simply disappeared completely. What an odd human.

 **I hope you, are seeing the beginnings of the bond here. I tried, really! *whines* Romance or even that was weird to write. *Urgh* I hope I do it justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing in this**

 **BlueAutum12: Thank you very much**

 **Mukuro234: I agree, Skull is indeed one**

 **Madam3Mayh3m: I try I guess, but thx**

 **Carol542: 3 3**

 **AnimeFreak71777: :D :D**

 **A/N : This takes place in one of the safe houses of the Acrobaleno, a week or so before the fated day and two three years after the first meeting. The other Elements are somewhere else.**

 **Dreams and Bonds**

 **Renato/Harlina POV**

Gripping, tightly (Oh Goddess what was wrong with him!), the chair she was sitting on, in terror. No no nonono … FUCK! What in Merlin's saggy armpit Wrinkles just happened. Staring wide eyed at the adrenalin pumped cloud. That was a very … interesting way to get their pursuers away from them. Harlina decided then and there that; No! The Idiot cloud is not and I repeat NOT allowed to do this unless it's an emergency. Breathing in deeply, to calm her heartbeat, and exhaling slowly. "Ne Sempai~" the idiot's flames were curling in amusement "wasn't this fun? We should do this again!" her trigger finger twitched in reply to that. Her flames exclaiming in denial, a purple smirk was her reply.

 **At night**

" _Kaa-chan! Pleeeaaassee!" Ange's eyebrow twitched at the cute way her daughter tried to wheedle permission for cake out of her "Christine, No." was her resolute reply to that. The pout her oldest gave her was simply adorable, the eight year old grumbled in frustration before storming of. Or tried to. It really wasn't storming, fuck was she cute. Exhaling in a rush. She was proud of herself, she withstood the puppy eyes well. "YATTA! Thank you Tou-chan!" Ange groaned and slumped a bit. Standing upright again she smirked, Tusk would have to put her to bed then. Laughing quietly at that, she walked into the Café interior. She and Hilda would be able to have some fun then. He had lately become quite forceful, she frowned and banished the thought from her mind as she walked towards the kitchen._

" _Hil…da?" she asked in surprise, and worry the familiar scent of blood penetrating her senses. Stepping forward in horror, her hands shaking. Hilde's head lay severed on the kitchen table, Christine's right next to it. Both their faces a mien of horror. Vomiting into the sink, she grasped onto the edge. Trying to keep herself upright. A warm hand landed on her shoulder, whirling around in panic, she bumped into a familiar chest. Tilting her head upwards, Tusks kind face, relaxing her. "Tusk? WH-what h-happened?" eyes glistening with tears, she grasped his shirt with shaking hands. He smiled and she felt something pierce her neck, "Wha-?" his smile turned into a grin "Now we can play, can't we my dear_ _ **Ange?**_ _"_

Waking with a gasp, she rubbed her unglamoured features tiredly. Her flames curling inwards in fading terror, she felt ill. Blinking repeatedly, she tried to clear the familiar wetness from her eyes. The thudding of familiar footsteps, made her scramble for her wand after a moment. Muttering the incantation, she slipped it under her pillow. Leon had curled himself around her neck in comfort, sitting up completely, blanket pooling around her waist, she scratched her partners head in thanks. The door to her room banged open. Skull was breathing heavily, eyes glowing an ominous Violet, quirking up an eyebrow in question she waited for a reason, for his intrusion.

Glowing eyes flitted around the room, looking for … a threat. She smiled fondly at Skull, he really was far to in tune to her flames. Glowing eyes settled on her, taking in her half naked form. Well, she didn't count herself as naked, so she didn't feel too exposed. "Skull?" she prompted him, worried. Receiving once more no answer, she sighed in exasperation. Her flames reached out, towards him, in question.

 **Ra/ Skull POV**

He had been getting ready for bed, drying his hair, relaxing. The calling terrified Sun flames flared high in his mind, the oh so frail bond singing in distress. His flames flared, a terrifying snarl twisted his features and a growl rumbled in his chest. In a full out sprint he flew out of his room. Throwing the door to Renato's room open, the sight that greeted him, made his mouth go dry. The smile Renato send his companion caused a curl of envy to tighten around his stomach. Being distracted by the beautifully tanned, slightly sweaty, expanse of his chest made him want to do something he would regret. Shaking his head internally Ra scolded himself. The few scars that decorated it, made him want to rip apart the person who dared to mark **his Sun.**

The still terrified, if not as much anymore, flames seemed to be all in edges. Bristling in pain. The smooth baritone made him snap out of his thoughts. The slightly worried expression that Renato directed at him, warmed him internally. He should be worried about himself though, was a thought that ran through his head. His sky flames ached, fiercely. To bond completely, to hold, to never have let go again.

The small curl of sun flames that brushed against his own agitated ones, caused a few of his few restrains to snap. Flames surging forward, and he alongside them. Wrapping themselves around the, for once, visibly surprised sun. Reborn having frozen in his hold, blinked at him wide eyed. Onyx eyes wide and plush lips slightly parted. His eyes cast a violet light onto Renato's face, in the dark room. The Sun slowly relaxed his frozen limbs. Ra's hand landed on the ( _wrong wrong wrong_ ) neck of his Sun, pushing it lightly. The hitman complied, thankfully.

Falling asleep, neither of them noticed, the interwoven strand of Sun and Sky flames. Before that too was swallowed by Violet flames, hiding the bond instinctively. The Sun flames, seemingly warmer than before, were humming lowly in the back of Ra's mind. But he was dreaming of golden dunes and the laughter of children.

 **No ones POV**

For once not awakening from the memory as if it were a nightmare. Ra slept on. Harlina having awoken after a few hours, unused to sharing the bed with another, hummed lowly. Reminiscing the times where her mother sang her to sleep. Eyes soft, and a hand slowly carding through Skull's hair, him having moved some time ago. His head now laying on the Sun's stomach, whom had propped herself up onto the pillows. Watching as the dawn broke, singing quietly. Eyes far far away.

 _Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo  
Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni  
Nagare nagarete utsukushiku  
Mata sei to shi no yuri kago de  
Yawaku awadatsu_

 **A/N: well I hope you enjoyed, leave a review on the way out. I am excited to hear your opinions.**

 **-HO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don own anything here**

 **A/N: Sooo … fated day. Well … yeah. It's all Sunshine and sparkles over here *scratches neck* So, I'll commence my advertisement *clears throat* TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO READ THE A/N READ** _ **LET THEM LIVE (GODS DO NOT LOVE**_ **) BY** _ **WOLFSRAINRULES**_ **IT IS A WONDERFUL READ**

 **Silferdeath : yup, basically once he gets over certain stuff**

 **BlueAutum12 : aww thank you~ and Tusk was a past lives husband and as it is seen, didn't end well (I think I might be a teeny tiny bit too hard on Reborn; but meh)**

 **AnimeFreak71777 : :D**

 **Mukuro234: Aww thank you, then I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

 **Curses and Ice**

 **Harlina/Renato POV**

Traveling with, Luce up that damning mountain was, to say a terrible thing to do. Not being bonded with her, like the others, made her flames press into her uncomfortably. Skull, after the dream, Harlina frowned at that (If only I could forget, forget, forget), had begun to stick uncommonly close. Before there had been friendly touches or gestures of the like. Like preparing a coffee for the other in the morning (She hated coffee), or informing the other of small things. Such as if there still were enough bullets stocked in a safehouse or just general pleasantries.

Now though, he was always near her back, checking up on her, cool cloud flames curling around her form, like a shield. The clouds presence should have been violently ejected out of her personal bubble, but after that night, him being there had a relaxing and grounding effect on her. Possibly it had to do with the fact that their flames had bonded, claimed each other in a way? Harlina could admit, a small smile playing over her lips, that that didn't bother her all that much.

Though, she was feeling queasy, usually her all cursed luck would act up, and it not having done that in quite a while, made her uneasy. Harlina's left hand reached out and snagged the lightning against her chest. He was utterly brilliant but physical activities just weren't his forte. Verde was huffing and puffing at her, though some gratitude was given away when he gave her an untampered water bottle. Harlina smiled at him. She was glad for her artificial height at the moment, it could be confusing though. She missed her old height. Even if she was tiny, it was better than this. Ignoring the irritated spike of flames from Skull, she marched on. The others gave Skull some questioning glances before continuing on.

Reaching the mountaintop after another hour was a nice thing. Just having climbed it under two hours was a natural occurrence, with them being the seven strongest. Her lips quirked upwards. Standing in a circle, to discuss as to where they should dig for the treasure. Flames curling contently inside of her. And then the light hit.

Frozen in place she screamed. Her flames flaring higher than they ever had before, magic rising even higher. It hurt oh God it hurt, it _hurthurt_ _ **hurt**_ ripping at her flames, pulling, pushing, tearing. Curling up, as soon as she could move again, her magic and flames alongside it. Harlina was on the verge of passing out, only the trauma and pain she had endured during the Third Blood War kept her conscious. Then it all stopped.

Dizzily, she lay on the Fedora and Leon nowhere in sight, she struggled to get up. Her- her hands, _nononono_ too tiny too smooth, frozen she stared at them. And howled. Her flames like ice in her chest, made her body go cold. Not that she cared to notice that moment. Eyes snapping towards the female sky in their midst, whom was still an adult. "WHAT did you DO to us!" she roared at the woman, said woman flinched back away from her, an orange pacifier resting between her breasts. "Y-you … "Harlina spat on the ground in disgust "I gave no interest in hearing your lies, clunge." Luce reared back as if she had been struck, flames that weren't being sucked in by _that_ _ **thing**_ , curled themselves around her vitals. Pulsing with grief and rage, as she walked away, her magic lashed out in anger and created a landslide. But she was far too gone to care.

 **Ra/Skull POV**

Ra was terribly angry, yes, but he could deal with something like this easily. But the curse also ripped the lack of care about, nearly, everything away from him. Renato's flames. It made him want to destroy Checkerface, eradicate Luce and her whole compatriots, none where allowed to hurt what was **his**.

Renato was gone, and he doubted that he could be easily found, it had been going well, but in the names of flames. He just wanted to destroy it all. FUCK!

 **A month later**

Somewhere in the Arctic, now stood a hut. The winds taking with it howls of rage and sorrow. Most often could be heard, on the winds, "Why me? WHY ME YOU GODS FORSAKEN BASTARD!" Ra would not find his sun for a long while. Only to be seen again when Renato had finished transforming into Reborn. A cold and bitter man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing 'ere**

 **A/N: This, well … is an interesting chapter. It has a surprise in it. And it's like 2am.**

 **Read** **Let Them Live (Gods do not Love)** **… I will write this every chapter, just so you know. So you best do it.**

 **Death and Awakening**

 **NO-ONES POV**

"Leave before I kill you all. " was growled out, though clenched teeth at the Acrobaleno, Skull's flames were twisting writhing in agony, sorrow and indominable, towering rage. The others wondering what had set the Cloud of, left speedily. Harlina's cold eyes took in his still form, before softening, he snarled at her, thundering " **LEAVE**!". And so she did. If only for a moment before appearing, right in front of him, the sound of colliding rocks following it. Flames flared, she stepped forward. Flames thrown at her, rushing at her, into her, burned with a deep unforgiving sorrow. Leaving ash behind where before was a garden. But something else opened it's eyes, when Harlina exhaled, for the second time her last breath.

Lost in his rage Ra didn't notice for a moment, beautiful beautiful Sun flames, like Egypt at dusk, were gone. Ra in that moment couldn't breathe. Stumbling towards the tiny tiny ( _ **wrongwrongwrong**_ ) body, that lay crumbled against an old, now felled, oak. Shaking hands took Renato into their arms. Helmet long since destroyed, amethyst eyes wide in panic and pain. Sky flames ( _ **so old so lonely so empty**_ ) flared destroying the surrounding landscape completely. Ra howled. Bringing death of his bonded caused something to break in him, alongside his daughter's death, had him dangling of the edge of Sanity, with only a spider's thread keeping him from falling, which he wanted to let go of. A tornado of Sky flames came into existence around them, rising higher and higher, destroying everything within its reach.

Sun, glorious Sun flames, flared. Higher and higher creeping up the dome of flames, like Ivy a wall, bathing Harlina and Ra in a gentle yellow light. Bronze, disbelieving, eyes snapped towards his Suns face, "Reborn!?" was a hoarse whisper getting no reply he shook the, unmoving, if still warm body before repeating himself blank onyx eyes and an unmoving face, a picture of worry, were his answer.

Harlina blinked once as she realised she was in Kings Cross, again. Before accepting that she was dead apparently. Again. And her adult Body, she stared at it for a while, pinching herself, she laughed giddily. She had her body back, with a smile on her face, she turned to look forward, once more. A dragon stood before her, yet not feeling threatened the least bit. Or perceiving any fear, she stepped towards the humongous being. It was the colour of the winter sun. Its maw opened **"BORMAHU SARAAN MU! BO AHRK KOS STIN"** was bellowed out, a great wind pushed her away and she took a gasping breath.

Glowing Harvest-moon yellow, eyes stared into equally glowing bronze eyes. Harlina's eyes rolled backwards, fainting. But the bond which had been broken, snapped back into place ridiculously strong flaring bright. The sky could only stare in wonder. Insuring that his Sun wasn't dead, he sat down. ' _He's_ _ **backbackback**_!' and ' _I killed him._ ' was running through Ra's head. Pulling Reborn back into his lap, he just sat there. Pressing his Sky flames _**downdowndown**_ , letting his secondary take its place again. Gently laying Reborn down onto the ground, he walked away.

 **A/N: Well BOOM this shit went down. For those who played Skyrim should be getting a hint as to what happened here.**

 **As for Ra/ Skulls behaviour, well he believes himself to be dangerous. And please enjoy this Cliffhanger (of sorts) with all my love *tries to smirk but fails***

 **-HO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it here, like seriously maybe the train ticket next to but the rest? Naw**

 **A/N: 'ello people~ read:** **Let them Live (Gods do not Love)** **it explains sooo many things about well everything. And this is simply an AU that goes somewhere … I am not sure which direction is correct though. *frowns deep in thought* Whatever! Thinking is hard and it is like 1 am here. So ~ enjoy ~**

 **Connection and Growth**

 **Reborn/Harlina/ etc.**

Harlina didn't want to admit it, but she took a long time to awaken. In her professional opinion, a far too long time. But maybe she could be excused, she … she couldn't believe it. She had a sky! A home! Laughing in joy she stared up into the clear dawning sky. Her magic and flames thrummed in pleasure at the thought. She didn't care at the moment that she remembered her first life, that she remembered Skull killing her, she had a sky! A SKY! To protect, to walk alongside with, to … to take care of. Giddy with joy and the feeling of harmony, she tried to stand. Only to sway and faceplant, brushing that incident off, she thought amusedly 'Maybe a tree will grow out of there.' She laughed. Uncaring that it was a higher sound than it was to be expected of a male Acrobaleno, if only slightly. Concluding happily that she was flame drunk, she flopped back onto the ground.

After giving herself some time to calm down, she tugged at the bond experimentally, nothing. No emotion no returning flare of flames. Frowning at that, she got up. This time not sowing any seed with her face, she slowly walked onwards. Finally noticing that around her, her magic and flames were doing something, well for lack of better term, magical. The charred landscape, full of Skulls flames and her Sky's, shouldn't be able to be arable. But there grass was sprouting, flowers and trees, of magical and non-magical variety, were growing at an accelerated pace. Her magic and flames slowly healing the miles of charred earth. Bees, Butterflies and Forest animals were brought into existence. Chattering, in conversation, a squirrel hopped onto her right most shoulder, and gave her a berry. She couldn't stop smiling.

The sound of trampling hooves, gained her attention. A stag with enormous antlers came to a stop before her. Lowering himself onto the ground, he was now only triple her height, nosed of her recovered Fedora, and began to groom her hair, Leon happily dangling of his horns. That seemed to be a signal of sorts and a larger group of younger bucks, some does of varying age, and a few fawn and calves stepped out from behind their mothers, and started to play.

It took her an embarrassingly long time to get free from the deer, and then after that, a wolf pack. Really. Not that she minded all too much. Harlina was unimaginably happy. For the first time, in years.

After getting down from her happy high, she sat down on a sun warmed rock. Examining the bond closely, she didn't feel her sky. Frowning she sent a wave of flames, coloured by happiness, to him. And it was most certainly a male, she remembered that much. She wasn't angry at her bonded for leaving. His flames had, had a curl to it, that spoke of nearing the end of their rope. Pain so very bright in those eyes and flames. Slumping against the rock, she stared up at the canopy of trees. Harlina knew. She shouldn't have awakened again. Shouldn't have but did. Her soul, having returned to its original shape was bright. A peaceful bonfire in her chest. And she made a resolution, then and there. She would find her Sky. Find her Idiot Cloud. And go home.

 **Ra/Skull POV**

Ra was seated in his quarters, of his airship, staring at his hands in self-loathing. His sun … he- he was alive; A hysteric laugh escaped him. He wanted to destroy it. This bond. But he couldn't. Not after _that_ , not so soon after Reborn's death. No matter that it was temporary.

A wave of warm Sun flames rushed towards him, enveloping him in warmth and happiness. A chocked sob escaped his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here**

 **A/N: Sooo. Hi. Read** **Let them Live (Gods do not Love)** **it will explain a lot!**

 **I have a question, do any of you know Skyrim? And I hope you enjoy this chapter, a bit short but … I like it that way. Easier for me to write.**

 **-HO**

 **A Collection**

 **Assignment and Nightmares**

 **Reborn/Harlina POV**

Glittering scales, threw speckles of light against the walls of the Vongola Don's office. Reptilian eyes, the colour of sparkling wine, stared at her, enormous body moving unseen and felt around the office, in a slow glide. Timoteo di Vongola greeted her joyfully "Reborn, thank you for coming." Tilting her fedora in acnolegemnet she waited for his explanation, clearing his throat he started "As all my son are deceased" the don bowed his head at that, before continuing on "The only eligible heir to the throne is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her current residence is with her mother in Namimori, Japan." Wrapping her available flames around her bond, in quiet longing. The serpentine head, the colour of Stardust, craned towards the open French doors. A croon of yearning escaping her. She tilted her fedora downwards to hide any feeling that could be read at the Don's decision, and her pain "Very well, I expect my payment to be delivered promptly. The usual way." And without a by your leave she hopped over the Don, onto the Balcony. With a coil of powerful, scale covered muscles the dragon took flight. Roaring out a challenge at any who would dare.

 **Ra/ Skull POV**

It hurt so much, to be not in his presence. To not have Reborn's body there leaning against his back. Breathing was hard, some days. An echo of sun flames splashed over to his side of the bond. Ra shuddered in pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure. Basking, with a desperation he didn't want to admit to, in the sun flames that washed over him. Reminding him of the fields on the Nile river banks. Gentle, gentle flames.

Ra acknowledged that he had been avoiding Reborn. For nine years, he had been running. Once when he had been in the same area as the Hitman, he had had dreams. He knew not if they spoke of the future or his fears. And it would always start the same way. Him, as Skull, and Reborn talking. Or more like him being scolded by the Hitman, for worrying him. Not that his ( _kindbrokenhurthurt_ _ **dead)**_ Sun would ever admit to it. His hands always holding a barely there form.

It was always flickering, like a candle in a storm. Before it all would crumble away. His beloved torn from his grasp. Before long Reborn would be bleeding, desperately giving him a chance to flee from his enemies. Only to chained against a crumbling wall. Reborn's tall frame slumped as much as he could be in his bound state. Bleary onyx eyes would then widen in surprise "Skull? What are you doing? You need to run!" and he could only watch frozen in place as he saw himself croon in amusement "No no no, my foolish Sun we are going to stay here. And I am going to have fun with you~" leather gloved hands cupping a well defined jaw. Leaning down to kiss supple lips.

 **Ra howls in rage.**

He didn't know how much longer he could take. Those soft flames, only ever to him. He inhaled deeply, desperate for oxygen as he hid away his flames even further. But he couldn't, not when he was the cause his death. Not when Reborn would die because of him. The thought tore at his bruised heart.

He ached in want. To feel Reborn's gentle fingers card through his hair, humming an eerily familiar melody, when he thought that he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing here**

 **A/N: And wow, this got sad fast in the last chapter! I'll do my best to find some happier stuff. Somewhere in my brain. And having found some of it, here's some FLUFF and a weak attempt at comedy.**

 **AnimeFreak71777: :D :D :D**

 **Mukuro234 : I tried, I am glad I managed =)**

 **Carol542 : I am glad you like it ~**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **A Collection**

 **A little Side Story**

 **Tsunayoshi/ Sekhmet**

Sekh- Tsuna couldn't help but wonder about Reborn. He most certainly had been an amazing help, flames so soothing, with a familiar warmth to them that reminded her of her father.

Reborn, uncharacteristically, had hopped onto the pillow. A hand ( _so wrongwrongwrong_ ) in her hair was gentle, as it rarely was, slowly moving through it. The slow pulse of sun flames, lulling her for once into a restful and dreamless sleep. Instinctually relaxing at that pulse. Reminiscent of a heartbeat. Fuelling her body, easing the pain that he could.

 **Reborn/Harlina**

Once her student was completely asleep, she retracted her flames from Tsunayoshi's body. It continued to function normally. Walking towards the windowsill, she stared at the moon. The nearly white, scale covered, body, of herself, gliding through the rays of light. Her body ached, in want. And loneliness. Did her Sky even want her anymore? Flames curling into herself in misery. A shuddering breath escaped her throat.

 **The next morning** Reborn was back to his usual, cool cosplaying self. Putting them all in awkward positions and situations. Really. Was the Elephant hat supposed to have a double meaning? Tugging at her hair in frustration, she burst out laughing as her cloud guardian ran after the cackling Acrobaleno, with bunny ears attached to his head. They even moved like the real deal. Tears streamed down her face as she rolled around the ground laughing. After calming down a bit only to burst out giggling again. "Tsu-na-yo-shi~" turning around she saw a smirking Reborn with a costume in hand, backing away as fast as she could, shaking her head wide eyed. "Be a good student and put the costume on~" she ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing here**

 **A/N: This chapter takes place after** **Chapter 6 of Let Them Live (Gods do not Love)** **or well my spinoff of what happened and knowing the story makes this far easier to understand =))**

 **-HO**

 **A Collection**

 **Revelations and Pain**

 **Mafia Land Vongola Manor**

Sekhmet finally asleep, Ra searched for his bonded. Finding him on the porch. Flames angry. Cold. "Reborn." The hitman responded quietly "Ra." The god stepped towards his Sun. Flames rising, enveloping the Acrobaleno. "Reborn" whispered Ra, hoarsely, "my Sun." the slightly taller Sky laid his forehead against the fedora free head. Sun flames shivered and curled tighter into themselves, the Sky flames found them still and reached out. "You left me." Was the sudden bitter statement, that parted from Reborn's lips without permission. Ra's arm curled around the stiff body of the hitman, relishing in the warmth it gave of "I killed you." the pure grief in the man's voice caused, the hitwoman's, body to loosen slightly.

The god shakily inhaled and buried his face in the ( _too small_ ) neck. Taking in the natural scent of the Sun flame user. Arms tightening their hold on Harlina, she in reply rested a dry, warm hand on his forearm. "I came back." Was whispered into the night air "I know." Sun flames unfolding hesitantly, brushing against Sky flames. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't." Ra snarled at that, flames twisting in rage and possessiveness, probably waking all the children in the house. "Why!" was growled out against the Potter-Black ladies neck, the gods form curling possessively around his sun's, whom was boneless in his arms, "It hurts." Flames immediately swooped down onto the witches' body, checking her for any physical hurt.

"It was so peaceful there, no pain, no curse and no sky who abandoned me." Was replied to the question, sun flames so very sad. Sky flames wavered for the slightest moment, before resuming their hold. "You would have hated me." Was the statement that the god gave to his precious human, a bitter laugh escaped the hitwoman's mouth. "I can assure you, my Sky," amber flames became visible at those words, twining through sun flames contently "that I wouldn't have cared. Sku- Ra," she corrected herself "I wouldn't have cared."

The Amber flames of Ra's daughter flowed in confusion against their intertwined ones. "Come my child." Was Ra's request to Sekhmet, the porch door opened and closed with a quiet click. "Daddy?" was heard, in worry "I can't forgive you for that yet. I need time." Ra exhaled in relief against the woman's neck. Reborn would forgive him, eventually. Relief made his body go lax. Bruised emerald eyes, flickered into existence before returning into onyxes once more.

Slightly shaking arms enveloped both Acrobaleno, before lifting them up. Harlina tapped the arms of Ra and he grudgingly released her. Taking the new-found freedom and jumped onto the shoulder farthest from him. Without being more than a half a meter away from the god. A gentle hand touched the, currently, mortal goddesses neck in reassurance. Sekhmet's arms stopped shaking.

When they re-entered Sekhmet's rooms again, she hopped onto the ground before either could stop her. "Sleep." Came the soft if curt order "I will stand guard." They accepted that reluctantly still being in Mafia Land and all.

When finally, both Ra and the little Lioness had fallen into deep sleep, Harlina finally slumped against the window. Rubbing her eyes tiredly. She wouldn't sleep tonight. Tears dripped down her face, glowing with their own light, as the landed on her lap.

A small warm hand tilted her face upwards, staring into Bronze depths a shuddering gasp escaped her. Arms closed around her, and she decisively buried her face in the crook of her skies neck. At the moment, she didn't care about the image she presented to others. Hurt and relief mingled and left her completely exhausted. She heard only the echoing victorious roar of her soul in the distance. Before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, read Let them live (Gods do not Love)**

 **A/N: This is now diverging from the aforementioned story, I will not read anything from said story till I have finished this story.**

 **A Collection**

 **Time and Time again**

When I go, into the ground

I won't go quietly

I'm bringing my crown

And when I go, into the ground

Oh, they gotta bury me

Face down!

Grandson – Bury me face down

Flames rose higher and higher into the air, their blinding brightness keeping Byakuran's eyes of her people. Only her black suit kept her from fading into the light, and that she stood before her flame wall. Her pacifier growing greyer by the moment. Something other filtered into the air around her flames, bringing with it the taste of ozone. Eyes the colour of basilisk scales and long black hair, curling upwards into the air like the flame of a candle.

The combined pressure of her flames and magick brought Byakuran down onto the ground like a falling rock. She instead started floating, flames consuming her small body. Harlina's face was disfigured by the grin she wore, it was too sharp for the soft face of a toddler. Byakuran was trembling before the shown might. But he began to cackle, it had been so long for him. Since he felt **this,** this power. Reaching out with his hand to touch and to take those flames as his, and that beautiful magick. **He yearned for the taste.** Because he knew the Sun Acrobaleno wouldn't be able to handle the strain of such power.

 **Like HER. He would consume HIM like he had HER.**

They felt their vessel cracking under the strain of their power. Soon they would be free. Free to take their place in the heavens along his side. But first this enemy must be purged from their lands. They held no wish to be absorbed once more.

Oh Lord Husband, mourn not. For we are your sun, we will shine upon you with the blessing we have been given.

Forgive me of my King, but long is not the wait. The seal unbroken, our rise unfelt, and our end to be welcomed. For we are the begin of all life. We are Hathor and we will return. **This we swear.**

A blast of pure unimaginative power, passed through Byakuran, seemingly having no effect.. The wall of flames dispersing into the air. The pressure keeping him down on the ground vanished suddenly. The being that had been there before was gone, ethereal glow vanquished. Now lay in front of him, the greying corpse of the Sun Acrobaleno, the pacifier was white and empty. Empty eye sockets stared back at him, judging his worth silently. He had only seen **her** as a man. In all those lives she had been a man. And cloud. How curious, no wonder he hadn't recognised her. Taking a slow stumbling step towards the fading corpse, speckles of light dispersing into the air.

He began to laugh manically, ignoring the slightly hysterical note to it. Tears running down his face as he crumbled onto the ground once more. Glowing white wings curled around his shaking body. Why did it hurt so much? He didn't know. Why why why?! Why couldn't he remember? Why was everything so fuzzy? And why, why did the world seem greyer all of a sudden? Clutching the white pacifier to his chest Byakuran stood and took of into the air. Leaving behind a dead chameleon and an empty toddler sized suit.

When the ten year bazooka hit, Ra expected to see his Sun, standing tall in a handsome black suit with his Fedora upon his crown, instead he got nothing but air and achingly familiar specks of floating gold caressing his hand before disappearing.

Turning all of his considerable will towards not exploding, unnoticed another explosion hit, and he was gone. Gone from **his** time. Appearing in some sort of base a snarl already twisting his features and flames roiling of his body. He **pounced.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, read Let the Live (Gods do not love), it is based on that.**

 **A/N: Why hello~ music is really a wonderful tool to get inspiration.**

 **AnimeFreak71777: :D :D**

 **Mukuro234: Thank you very much! I tried. Really. I hope you will enjoy this as well.**

 **Carol542: Glad you do.**

 **BlueAutumn12 : Mmhm, I don't believe so. He obviously knows somethings is off about Reborn. This chapter is an explanation to that. I suppose.**

 **A Collection**

 **A Year Before**

Call me angel and take my hand  
Wishing you could be my man  
But I can tell if its truth or lies  
When you've got bourbon in your eyes  
Tell me something that I don't know  
Then I dare you to prove it so  
I'd ask you to try this on for size  
But you've got bourbon in your eyes

Devil Doll – Bourbon in your Eyes

Laughter echoed out of the main entrance of the manor, the summer night was lit with lanterns and torches. The ballroom's marble columns were glowing warmly as the large group of high society ladies and gentlemen mingled in between them. Gathering in small groups to gossip and make new connections.

Beautiful jewellery glittered in the chandeliers light, men and women swathed in gorgeous dresses and suits. The clacking of heels, titters and the clanking of Champaign flutes was another background noise. The high vaulted ceiling was arched like that of a cathedral, though not nearly the height of one. A string quartet played a calm melody, that was still at an acceptable pace to dance to, causing a few to twirl in

A somewhat sullen if exhausted sigh left a certain women's mouth, her lips painted a deep red colour. Her eyelids lowered in exhaustion and exasperation. A dark eyebrow was twitching as she was approached by another man this night.

" _Signora Potter-Black, would you honour me with a dance?"_ said Lady Potter-Black wanted to sigh in frustration. Where were her friends when she needed them? They were making lovey dovey eyes at each other. Not that she could begrudge them that, they deserved it, after that idiotic war. Blaise and Daphne would make an absolute fabulous couple. Smiling at the polite man in front of her " _Of course, I would be charmed to Signore di Cavallone."_ Taking the offered hand, the man led her towards the centre of the dance floor. Taking the respective positions, they began to move at the pace of the English waltz, comfortable enough to talk during it and not to be to uncomfortable for those wearing heels.

" _I heard you were gifted with a child, this spring. I congratulate you and your wife Signore di Cavallone, as belated as it may be."_ The handsome man smiled at her happily and most of all genuinely " _That is quite kind of you Signora Potter-Black, I will inform my wife of your congratulations."_ They continued on with the superficial chitchat for a while before they parted in better spirits then before. And Harlina walked onto the terrace leaning against one of the stone columns that artistically decorated the area.

As Blaise and Daphne walked towards her, arm in arm, she smiled at the picture they made. Eyes gently took in their happy faces, finally relaxed from all the stress they went through the past few years. Daphne parted from Blaise's arm to give her a hug, retuning it with all the warmth Harlina received it with. Parting gently from Daphne she smiled at the both of them.

"Daphne, have you found any Cherry Tarts, yet?" green eyes twinkling in amusement at the souring expression of the blond, before continuing on "I am glad that we decided to enter the Italian society." An agreeing hum came from Blaise, "I agree Lina, but you must come to our engagement ball!" laughing happily once contained flames slipped out slightly enveloping her friends in a flame-embrace-type-of-thing; it was hard to describe. Reigning in her happy flames she agreed happily, before excusing herself after a while. Leaving the ball without a look back, she apparated away after when she had the wards a distance behind her.

Not long after Harlina was happily drinking a glass of Ardbeg whiskey in a nice bar. The scraping of the barstool next to her distracted her from her quiet musings. The man's hair was the same coal black as hers, though unrulier. Empty amber eyes, the same colour of her drink, stared at their hands.

Surprised to find Skull here next to her, she reigned in her flames even tighter, she asked quietly " _Bene Signore, what brought upon such a dark mood, this fine evening?"_ amber eyes, quite a difference to their usual violet, coldly stared at her. Gliding over her in a frankly unnerving manner, coming from him that is, the blatant checking of weapons on her person. " _Woman, I am not in the mood."_ Somewhat surprised by the cool answer she stubbornly continued on, " _But Signore, I have no such intentions."_ She laughed quietly to herself _"I am simply a stranger that wonders what would have caused such a nice man as yourself to look so despondently, this fine evening."_ She had caught his attention somehow, but his body language still screamed suspicion.

" _Is it that obvious?"_ smiling at him kindly if somewhat tiredly " _To me it is either way. My name is Harlina. So what is bothering you?"_ she felt quite nervous giving him her real name, but she cared and he obviously needed someone to talk to.

And so, slowly, Skull started to open up somewhat. Giving advice as best as she could. Harlina spent a large part of the night talking with him. Finding it very enjoyable.

" _Signore è Signora, we have to close up. I hope you have a pleasant night. These are your bills."_ Startled out of their conversation they paid and walked the streets of Florence. " _Cherep, I must say fare thee well now. I had a most pleasant night. I you enjoyed it as well."_ He hummed quietly, Harlina had never really noticed how deep his voice was, like dark chocolate and whiskey, two things she loved.

Parting ways, she unknowingly had relaxed her flames in his presence, but she wouldn't notice that till the next morning. Nor the glowing pair of Amber eyes following her.

Ra, followed the woman, via the rooftops. The little lady had an amazing alcohol tolerance, surprising for someone of her size. He had noticed that she was different. Extending his senses, he blinked somewhat surprised. She was one of the blessed humans of Isis. She had always loved her blessed. But this woman, he couldn't really describe it. Her flames felt achingly familiar, but he couldn't tell whom they remembered him of.

Harlina was very lucky, unknowingly so. Singing quietly at herself.

Kaesan el ragna  
Suna dokei wo

Entering her townhouse, she missed the flash of beautiful Amber, as she closed the door behind her. Luckily it was Sunday tomorrow.

 **A/N: Somehow Skull turned out somewhat creepy. Well … *ehhh Scraches head* tada? What are your thoughts?**

 **Tell me! It will probably cause another burst of inspiration. ( Is that bribe enough, or do I have to ask my big Sister for some cookies to bribe you with?)**

 **-HO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing Read Let them live (Gods do not love)**

 **A/N: well Hello again~ Easter is coming soon right? I am terrible with such things, I always forget when it is.**

 **Elfin69: For ch. 10 well to clarify that was Hathor, whom is sometimes described in Egyptian mythology as Ra's wife, sister or mother. I am going with wife on this one. And yes, I agree she probs would find it unimaginably tedious.**

 **AnimeFreak71777: :DDD**

 **BlueAutumn12: Yup I am somewhat excited for that too.**

 **I hope all of you enjoy this chapter**

 **A Collection**

 **After the Skyfall**

 _Si les fleurs_

 _Qui bordent les chemins_

 _Se fanaient toutes demain_

 _Je garde_ _rais au cœur_

 _The Hot Sardines – Petite Fleur_

As Harlina came to awareness, once more bound to the mortal flesh, she somewhat startled took a breath. Feeling the air slide into her lungs like oil, filling her with an odd relief.

Seeing the young Sekhmet, filled her with an odd longing. It hurt. Shakily standing up, still dizzy from the sudden return to life, she didn't expect the embrace of Sk-Ra. Face buried into her neck as well as he could, caused it to be a somewhat awkward position for her. "Ra? Wha -!" the sudden forehead flick startled her.

"You are not allowed. Ever to leave my sight." Came the gruff reply, desperate sky flames curled around her "I believe you are talking about the other me. You needn't worry about them." Was the surprisingly gentle reply. "The other Reborn will be reunited with you, when you leave this time." Continued on the somewhat tired Sun Acrobaleno "But I can assure you, I will do my best not to do so again." Ra gave the Acrobaleno a stiff nod, before returning to his daughter, to give her some comfort.

The other Reborn smiled at their interaction, missing her own Sky. Yuni was a sweet child but never had she fit or any before her. Alas. But now Harlina would only have to wait for a few more hours and then, then maybe she could tell her Sky, her Lord. About what she had discovered about herself. By the Gods, she was nervous. It was practically eating away at her. Taking a deep breath, Harlina joined the dimensionally and time displaced group. They were stronger now. And hopefully for them it would end well. Not like it had for them. She could only hope.

 **10 years before Harlina**

She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to- to bother anymore. She had been working and hurting for so long. Why? Why couldn't it end. Scoffing at herself internally, how selfish she was, talking about suffering!

Her beloved sky, who'd suffered so much. Harlina was disgusted with herself. The slight depressed curl to her flames didn't go unnoticed by Ra. Shuffling out of the capsule she had been in, Harlina blinked sleepily at her sky. The sudden embrace and wash of flames made her slump against him. The pure contentment and relaxation, caused by his flames, made her sleepy all over again.

"Reborn." The somewhat sleepy reply of his Sun amused Ra. Sliding his hand through his ravens' hair, how soft it was. And the reaction. Ha hadn't heard that purr in a while. It made his possessive side swell and grow more, languidly sliding through his veins like magma.

Sadly, the Sun recovered at a fast pace and removed himself from his person. Eyeing him somewhat suspiciously, and wasn't that painful. But soon, he could feel it in his bones _(oldoldold)_ they would get better. But he still ached inside, as he saw his Sun check up on his daughter and her guardians. Anubis, even the other version, got the same treatment. It was painful to see. Hathor would have done the same, he missed his Queen. Pushing the memories of laughter and song away _(somuchbloodggaspsforair)._

She wouldn't have wanted him to linger forever on her. To actually think about finding love once more. But he doubted he could. Not when he had so much to do. And he doubted he would find what he searched for. Reborn might be capable of returning from the gates but how often? He was only human after all

 **Omake : The First**

Walking under her cloak into the forest she grasped the cloth over her chest in a fist. Wanting to cry, scream and just sleep. But that wasn't possible, no not for her. Never for her. Harlina felt as if a Horntail was twisting in her ribcage. Dying she- she didn't want to " _Oh sweet-heart, we will be with you all the way."_ Came the silvery coo from her mother, "Mom, Dad … will- will it hurt?" she felt like choking _"Prongslet it doesn't hurt. It's like falling asleep."_ answered her father. Nodding in acceptance at his answer, she took a shuddering breath. Dropped her cloak and stood tall before Tom.

"Ahh Potter ssso you arrived." Was the sibilant statement that followed her reveal, glowing red eyes stared at her taking in her rugged appearance. Faster than she expected the hiss of **Avada Kedavra** followed by it's sickly green bolt hit her.

The only thing she could think was that her father had lied. It hurt so very much. Like something broke, a high pitched wail left her.

 **Why couldn't she feel him anymore!**

And all was white and there she lay, in a that world of white she began to see. The glitter of gold and the woosh of wings taking of left her awake and lonely.

Standing she finally heard the wailing of a child, somewhat panicky Harlina stumbled towards the sound. It stopped before she could reach. The white fog thickened, the jingle of bells and drums and a song she hadn't heard. Crumbling to the floor, or whatever it was, she broke down.


End file.
